This Could be Fun
by xAkiraxTenshiix
Summary: A short little romance idea for Akatsuki Kain.


_Author's Note: I have discovered that I enjoy writing more in 1st person than in third. SO, most of the stories I write will now be in that style. Please enjoy. Oh! And some info that might be useful in the story!__ Meet Akira Aido. A adopted Noble vampire. She knows next to nothing about her original family and is too greatful to her new one to ask. She does have a small problem then, doesn't she? Well, if she didn't, there wouldn't be a story. Enjoy. It should be at least amusing._

I sighed as I looked up at Cross Academy. This was going to be one long trip while I was here. Honestly, I didn't know why I was here. My family had said something about me keeping an eye on my brother, Hanabusa Aido. While he was officially called my brother, we both knew that we weren't related very much. My parents had been killed some years before and the Aidos had taken me in. I had willingly accepted their family and I had tried my hardest to fit in. However, this task would be impossible even if I was to follow him around 24/7. But there was very little that I could do about it, so I was here to try the impossible.

Entering the Academy, I went to the Moon Dorms and found my brother lounging about with another vampire. When he saw me, he sat up, startled. "What are you doing here?"

I sat down beside the other vampire and looked my brother in the eye, "I'm here because they want me to keep an eye on you. I've heard that you've been trying to bite one of the guardians." The other vampire snickered for a moment, but shut up when I glared at him.

"Well, you can just go home, Akira. You don't need to be worrying about it."

I glared at my brother, "I was forced to come here... I don't get to go home until you do. So, get used to it, Hana."

Myt brother stormed away cursing- probably to find out if I had to be here. He left me with the other vampire and I glared at him. It had been a long, boring trip and I wasn't in the mood for this. _What I really need is a long nap..._

"Sorry about earlier... What are you watching over Hanabusa for, anyway?" He asked, trying to make up for his earlier impression.

"I'm his sister." I growled.

The other vampire sat up in shock, "Hana has a sister? I never knew that..."

I sighed, I was going to be stuck here for a while, so I figured I could **try** to be nice. "I'm not his real sister... I was adopted."

"Really? What's your name, then? Oh, wait, that was rude of me... Allow me to introduce myself first, I'm Akatsuki Kain."

I smiled, perhaps this wouldn't be too bad if your brother had friends like him. "Akira Aido..."

"No, I mean, what's your real name?"

"I never knew my parents, so I have no idea what my last name is. I never really asked many questions about it when I'm home... It's not like I'm unhappy with them."

The other vampire seemed sympathetic, "Did you ever wonder about it?"

"Yeah, I've thought about it a couple of times, but there's really very little that I could do about it... so..."

He cut me off, "We could always try to figure it out... I'll ask you questions and then try to match you with a family... who knows, it could be kinda fun."

I laughed at him, "And once you find out who I really am, what are you going to do then?"

"I'll ask Hana if I'm right... without mentioning that I asked you all these questions."

I grinned, this could be fun. I wasn't really sure if it would be the best thing to be doing when I was supposed to be watching over your brother, but I was glad that I had made a friend. "Deal." He grinned at me, but quickly looked away from me when my brother walked back into the room.

"I hate you, Akira. They are making you stay." My brother complained.

I smiled at him, "I love you too. Now, I've got to find a room to stay in, so I'll be off to talk to Headmaster Cross. Ta!" I gave my annoyed brother a hug, winked at Kain, and left the dorms.

"What the hell do you think you are doing with my sister?" My brother asked, being overprotective of me as always.

"What do you mean? I haven't done anything?" Kain was confused. This wasn't what he had been expecting. Sure, he had a plan in the works, but he hadn't done anything yet.

"She winked at you. She never flirts with guys... she's always got her head buried in some book... and somehow, you've got her attention."

Kain realized that his friend was getting angry and was trying to figure out the best way to calm this situation. _Why me,_ he thought, _everything always happens to me._ "Hana, man, relax. I'm not doing anything to her. We just talked. Besides, I thought she was the one who was supposed to watch over you, not the other way around."

"Don't talk to me right now."

Kain sighed, there was little that he could do, so he left the dorms. After a few minutes of walking, he realized that he had caught up with me. I was walking along with a book out, not really concerned where I were going, though it was quite obvious that I knew where I was. As soon as I realized that I was being followed I looked up to see who it was.

"Kain-kun!" I said, putting your book back into your bag, "Why are you following me?"

He smiled, then shook his head, "I was just out for a walk... your brother seems to be really mad at me."

"Why is he mad at you?" I couldn't understand what had happened, after all, everything seemed to be going well when I had left.

"Well... he seems to be worried about you."

I couldn't help but laugh, "He's worried about me? That's ridiculous. He's the one who needs watching over. And that's still no reason for him to be mad at you."

He sighed, _How do I say this?_ "Well, he seems to think that I'm going to take advantage of you."

I tilted your head, "You're not, right?"

He shook his head, "No... I wouldn't want to hurt you..."

I sighed, sitting down on a bench, "Why would you be afraid to hurt me? You don't really know me."

He sat down beside me and slipped his arm around me, "But I care about you."

I laid your head on his chest, "That's really sweet, but I thought that you weren't going to do anything."

He apparently realized what he had done because he sat straight up suddenly.

I laughed, "Calm down. I wasn't complaining... just commenting."

He relaxed a little bit, "Sorry..."

"Don't be. Though... you might just want to hope that my brother doesn't see you." I couldn't imagine how annoyed my brother would be, that is, until he appeared in front of the two of you.

"Kain, you are such a liar!" Hana shouted. He moved to attack Kain, but I stepped in front of him and grabbed my brother's wrist. Suddenly, Hana found himself on the ground. He looked up at me in shock, "When did you learn to do that?"

I were in a little bit of shock myself, "I have no idea..."

Kain seemed to be thinking, but he slipped him arm back around me. This angered my brother, but he hesitated now that I were dangerous. "Hey, Hana, do you think that this might have something to do with her family?"

Hana glared, but he answered, "Probably. It wouldn't really shock me. Her family was rather skilled in fighting."

I looked at him, "Really? That's a bit of a shock."

"Why don't you tell her, Hana? What could you possibly be protecting her from?" Kain asked. I was a little bit confused, after all, I was finding out things about my family and I seemed to be discovering feelings that I had never known before when Kain pulled me closer. I couldn't concentrate on my brother, and all of my focus was instead on Kain.

"Akira, I don't know what your family name is... but I know that they were Nobles... and warriors. They were kinda scary... kinda like you are being right now."

I sighed, and relaxed into Kain's arms, "Hana, could you do me a favor?"

He looked at me for a moment, wondering, "What?"

I smacked him on the head, "Stop being so damn overprotective! It's my job to keep you in line, not the other way around!" I left my brother sitting there in shock and smiled at Kain.

Kain seemed a little bit unsure of what to do, but he slowly smiled back at me, "Hi."

I laughed at this nervousness, "What, are you afraid of me now?"

Much to my surprise- and my brother's annoyance, though I were doing my best to ignore him,- he pulled me close and kissed me, "Not a chance... after all, I told you that this could be fun."


End file.
